School Trip
by setchan-1995
Summary: As the tittle says. The girls are going on a school trip, the last one in their high school lives. What could possibly happen there? Romance! Drama! Boom! ... Warnings: Y-u-r-i! Don't like don't read!


**Hey ya all! This is an idea I had in my head since my senio trip... a week ago. Anyways, for those who messaged me asking for my other fics, I'm sorry but I barely started with one of them. My muse decided to jump through the window again. Said she couldn't take the pressure or something.**

**Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise and all that. The idea of this fic is purely mine, get it?**

**Who knows who's quote is the next one?  
**

* * *

_May the Force be with you..._

* * *

**School Trip - Chapter one.**

"Attention, please." every student in the bus turned their heads towards their teacher. "Nakamura-san, please get that lighter away from Sato-san's hair. We don't wish to repeat last time incident, do we?" Yukariko-sensei smiled sweetly at said girl, who immediately dropped the lighter. "Good." she searched for more misbehaving students pleased to find none.

"Alright." she started "As you know this is the last school trip you'll be having..." everyone groaned at her.

"Way to go Yukariko-sensei." a girl made said between what sounded like a combination of a cheer and a deadpan. Yukariko blushed and coughed into her hand.

"As I was saying, and please don't interrupt me, this is the last school trip you'll have before college. It is your last year as classmates, so I hope that you all take this opportunity to have fun and put aside all differences that you might have had in the past" some girls could be heard sobbing in the front.

"I forgive you Kirino!" a blonde girl screamed while hugging tightly a brunette, probably Kirino.

"I promise that I won't throw the turtle through the window ever again!" the brunette sobbed back.

What?

Yukariko and the rest of the girls blinked.

"Oh, my..." Yukariko-sensei coughed into her hands again, deciding it was the best not to know. "Girls." she called for her students again. Once she checked everyone was paying attention she continued. "As you know, we'll be picking up students from two other schools in our way: Garderobe and Windbloom..." some girls squealed and started whispering among them. "Now, I know some of you girls are excited to share this experience with them, but please try to behave." she eyed the young girls warningly.

"Yes, sensei!" all girls said in unison.

"Okay, now..." Yukariko took out a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I know this isn't what you want, but the objective of this trip is to make friends, so you don't get to chose your roommates." As soon as these words came out of her mouth all girls started protesting against the idea fervently. "Girls!" all yelling became harsh whispering. They were obviously not happy with the idea.

"I'll start now.." she put on her reading glasses and started with the number of the room and naming the girls that would occupy it. "Room 257. Miyamoto Sakura, Komano Kumiko..."

"What a load of crap.." a red head in the back of the bus huffed. The girl at her side giggled. "What's so funny, Aoi?" the red head glared at her brunette friend. Said brunette just shook her head and kept giggling.

"...and Kikukawa Yukino" the red head looked at the girl in the front row.

"Looks like we won't be together this time, Yukino." the red head patted her friend's head. Pale green eyes turned around shyly.

"I-It seems like that, Nao-san." the mouse-like girl answered.

"Who's Suzushiro Haruka?" a girl in the front asked curiously. Yukariko stopped naming the girls and smiled at her.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Girls!" she called. The ones that were chatting stopped abruptly and looked at their teacher. "I almost forgot to tell you that you'll be mixed with the girls from the other schools too. Which is why I should read the list after they get on the bus..." she trailed the last part while blushing heavily. She had slipped just a little bit.

"Garderobe!" a muffled voice sounded. Yukariko realized that it was the driver announcing their parade.

"Quick, girls! Clear all free seats now!" she rushed her students as they felt the bus slowly stop. Instead of clearing the seats, some girls were just too curious and took a peek through the curtains.

"They're all so beautiful!"

"Kyaaa! That one's so handsome!"

"Are they really going with us?"

"Quickly! Put some make up on me!"

"She has huge breasts!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"O..M..G!"

Nao stared at her friend Aoi, who was currently held responsible for screaming the last statement. _Fuck no. _She collected her things, which consisted in a small bag and a bottle of water, and sat in the seat behind her. Aoi looked at her strangely.

"Nao, why are you changing seats?" she lifted her eyebrow at the red head who was currently ignoring her.

"I don't know you, individual. Never seen you in my life." she took some sunglasses from her bag and put on them while looking out of the window and blatantly ignoring her. Aoi lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes, very mature, Nao." the red head just stuck her tongue out childishly at the brunette in response, then continued on ignoring her. "You do know that you're gonna sit with a complete stranger, right?" Nao didn't even twitch. "What if that it's a girly girl? Are you going to listen to her for hours and hours squeaking about her latest Justin Bieber CD?" Nao's left eyebrow twitched this time. "Or how about-"

"I get it!" Nao barked at her. "I'll fucking sit with you! But only if you promise not to say _that _again!" she glared at her friend, who looked confused.

"What?" Aoi tilted her head to her right and smiled innocently.

"You know, _that._" Aoi stared at her as if she was crazy.

"OMG?" she asked curiously. Nao face palmed and glared at her through her fingers.

"Yes, _that._" Aoi grinned at her.

"But, Nao-chan, OMG is a way of expressing myself. Just now I saw this really handsome girl and I thought, OMG. Because, you know, OMG seemed perfect to describe what I was feeling just now. That girl was totally OMG for me." Nao was red now, from anger or embarrassment, she didn't exactly know.

"Say it one more-"

"OMG!"

"Aoi!"

"OMG!OMG!OMG!" the brunette rolled on her seat as she laughed at her red headed friend's expression.

"Fuck this." Nao said as she stood up and gathered her stuff. She placed her bag under her right arm and grabbed the water with her left hand. Aoi looked at her through drying tears.

"Nao?" she giggled one last time before asking her friend. "Don't you want to sit with me?" another round of laughing started after that. Nao walked away from her, hoping to find a nice, comfortable seat far away from the brunette. She didn't have to walk much since that seat was five rows ahead of them, right in the middle of the bus where not many girls were seating because they liked more either the back of the bus or the huge window in the front that could let them see the landscape clearly. Not that Nao wanted to wake up with Mr. Sunny smiling at her first thing in the morning.

She sat heavily on the first clean seat she could see. Girls sometimes were dirtier than boys wrestling in mud. Nao thought as she stared at the piece of bubblegum stuck to the window on the opposite side. How did that get there was a mystery she did not want to solve.

She took a peek to see the so famous girls from Garderobe. Indeed there were some real good looking ones, most of them were pretty enough to bat their eyelashes and look cute, one or two were uglier than a sin and five or seven were just stunning. Like that blue haired girl that was helping carry the suitcases. Those things looked like they were carrying corpses inside. Honestly, those girls didn't seem to know what traveling light was.

Nao watched on as the blue haired beauty tried to lift something that pretended to be a suitcase but had the size of a baby elephant. The girl could barely stand a chance with it so she cursed out loud and called out for help. Another girl came and together they lifted the suitcase with a little unease. Nao tried to stifle a laugh as she saw the blue haired girl turn her head in several directions before grinning and giving the huge elephant-suitcase a kick. She saw the beauty widen her eyes and slowly step back. Nao wondered if she had broken something.

She watched some more time, but the blunette had already left to sit with some friends and nothing interesting happened afterwards. Nao put on her sunglasses and continued to peek at the other girl every now and then, as discretely as she could of course. It's was not like she was interested or anything, she was just curious about this seemingly funny girl with _great curves and a killer smile. _She thought, almost in a dreamy way.

She snapped out of her daydream and shook her head. _What just happened? _she looked out of the window again, but the beautiful girl wasn't there anymore. Nao sighed, but she didn't know why. That girl seemed different from the rest, or at least for Nao.

The red head decided she would take a nap then, and if some girl sat beside her then so be it. She crossed her left leg over the right one and rested her arms over her bag, which was sitting on her lap, and closed her eyes slowly but steadily. The next five minutes were a little blurry, since her mind was in a pseudo-drunken state from the sleepiness, she only remembered taking off her glasses to sleep more comfortably. Her body seemed to recognize a body sitting beside her but her mind didn't seem to catch up, or care for that matter, so she just rolled to the opposite side of the bothersome weight and finally fells completely asleep.

She had had such a nice dream. There were chocolate muffins and ice-cream, she remembered that. But then she felt a hand shake her lightly and disturb her slumber. She shook her shoulder away from the intruding hand and growled at it in warning. She wasn't actually aware that she was doing it, but she did it anyways.

"Great, I got Shrek and Sleeping Beauty's secret offspring at my side." Nao growled angrily at the soothing voice. The hand shook her shoulders again, this time harder. "Wake up, you lazy bitch!" the hand kept shaking until Nao got enough of it. She turned her head and in a matter of seconds she bit on one of the hands. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough for the other girl to get the message. She glared up with her heavy lidded eyes, but the light hit her eyes and she had to close and re-open them a few times.

"Ow, you're going to tell me your grandma was a piranha too?" the nice, yet cold voice sounded at her side. Nao glared at whoever was saying those things. Her lime green eyes found forest ones that were glaring right back at her. She sat up straight and found that the nice soothing yet cold voice belonged to that blue haired girl from before. The one she was watching intently, and not stalking.

"It's you.." she hadn't noticed that those words escaped from her lips until it was too late. She felt her cheeks burn, almost unnoticeable. The blunette kept glaring, but she had a confused face now too.

"Me? Do I even know you?" Nao mentally face palmed and tried to recover quickly.

"Ya, you're Prince Charming, you're supposed to put me to sleep again with your dragon's ass breath." Nao smirked at the little cute blush that appeared on the other girl's face.

"I don't recall Sleeping Beauty being as tall as one of the seven dwarves." Nao blushed again, this time from pure anger. _Who does she think she is?_

"Yeah? I don't recall Prince Charming having pussy!" she barked back at the beauty who glared furiously at her.

"I don't remember Sleeping Beauty having mustache!" the blunette got closer to Nao's face, as if daring her. Nao wouldn't back down, ever.

"I don't have a mustache!" the red head hissed at the beauty, conscious about how close they were.

"I don't have Dragon's ass breath!" the blunette got closer and their foreheads touched. Nao could feel the other girl's soft skin and almost lost it when her eyes glanced at those full lips. More so when those same lips parted slightly and showed perfect lined white teeth. Nao forced herself to look up and she almost groaned when she found delicious looking forest green eyes looking at _my lips?_

"See something you like Prince Charming?" Nao said teasingly, not caring that she had done the very same thing not a minute ago. The blunette moved away and huffed while crossing her arms under her chest, emphasizing her breasts in the process.

"I'm not Prince Charming." the blunette finally mumbled under her breath. Nao lifted an eyebrow at the now seemingly passive beauty.

"Well, I'm not sleeping anymore." the red head stretched her sore muscles _I need a bed _ and sat more comfortably on the seat. "How long was I asleep anyways?" She peeked through the window and noticed that the sun was hiding already. The last thing she remembered before she closed her eyes was that the sun was still high in the sky. Now they were driving through the city, just a few miles away from the rute they would take to go to Okinawa for they trip of fifteen days.

"When I came you were already asleep, but my guess is about four or five hours tops." the blunette calmly said, though her glare had yet to subside.

Nao nodded her head and said no more. She just kept looking out of the window. The sun's final rays of light were finally hiding and the moon was taking its place on the sky. It was a beautiful sunset, but she couldn't quite enjoy it for some reason. The girl besides her was unnerving, and she didn't know why. She usually ignored people like her. _How__'s people like her? _She didn't know. They hadn't started in the best way but she couldn't take back what she had said without feeling like she was losing the fight.

Soon, the night fell on them. Nao glanced at her seat companion every now and then, and unbeknownst to her the blunette was doing the same. Said blunette was listening to music with her black iPod, and when Nao had a glimpse of the list she had barely been able to contain a smile from appearing on her lips as she saw 'Hemorrhage' by Fuel at 2:02.

"Attention, girls!" a red headed woman Nao had never seen in her life screamed enthusiastically. When all the other girls turned their heads she smiled goofily.

"Don't I feel important now." she joked, and half the bus chuckled at her while the others just listened not too interested. "Alright, we're going to be in front of Windbloom gates in about ten minutes so please take your stuff off the empty seats so the girls don't have to put their asses in the hall." some girls laughed while the ones that weren't interested at the beginning were now smiling at the funny teacher. Yukariko-sensei appeared behind her and shook her head while chuckling.

"Thank you Midori-sensei for that interesting description." she looked at the girls in the bus with a warm smile on her face. "Okay, after we pick up a few girls from Windbloom we'll get on our way to Okinawa." some girls cheered. "When we're all settled after they get up we'll discuss some things, such as the rules to follow and the rooms. Also I'll need two voluntaries to help us with the suitcases." some girls groaned, including the blunette at Nao's side, who she had yet to know the name of. No one lifted a single hand. Yukariko sighed while Midori laughed.

"Fine, I'll hand pick them." Yukariko looked around, and Nao saw as the blunette at her side faked to be asleep. She was a good actress, that much she could give. "Harada Chie and Kuga Natsuki." Nao heard as a girl two rows ahead groaned loudly.

"But, sensei, we helped last time! I don't feel my arms anymore!" a girl with glasses stood up and looked at the blunette's direction. Nao followed her example and smirked as she saw the beauty's left eye twitch. "Natsuki, wake your lazy ass!" _So her name's Natsuki..._

"I'll wake her." Nao said mischievously "She told me to wake her if she was called or something anyways." she grabbed the blunette by her shoulders and shook her just as she had done with the red head before. _Payback's a bitch. _She even made sure to add a little pressure with her nails to make her point. The beauty, Natsuki, had no other choice but to 'wake up' and glare at the red head.

"Bitch." she hissed loudly enough for Nao to hear and smirk at her.

"Natsuki-kun!" something big and reddish came flying and tackled the blunette in her seat. Nao blinked twice before realizing that big reddish thing was Garderobe's teacher, Midori. Said teacher, who was supposed to be responsible and set an example, was currently hugging and rubbing herself on her student, who was trying to get her off.

"Midori!" the blunette screamed. Nao could hear as all the Garderobe students laughed at this as if it was something common to happen. The red head sat there hoping that it was something common with all of her students and not only the blunette. She somehow didn't feel comfortable with the idea of the teacher hugging only the beauty. Or just hugging her. _I'm not jealous, it's just too weird. That's all, Nao._

"Natsuki-kun! You have to help us!" the teacher ranted in a childish voice. "You see I'm just too old for this, and Yukariko-sensei doesn't have the strength necessary. You have to be the one! You have to! Please lift those suitcase monsters and save us from a horrible death!" the teacher shook her student violently. "I don't wanna be squished!" all the Garderobe girls exploded in more laughing as the teacher shook poor Natsuki. Others, such as Nao, didn't know how to react to this. _This woman is crazy._

"Fine! Let me go dammit!" Natsuki barked at her excited teacher while grabbing her hands in an attempt of getting her to stop the shaking. The teacher stopped and grinned at her childishly. Nao was almost scared of the woman.

"Thank you, Natsuki-kun! Harada already said yes-"

"No I didn't!" the girl with glasses screamed. Midori ignored her and kept going.

"So please take care of that for us, eh?" Midori-sensei patted Natsuki's back a few times and went back with Yukariko-sensei who was still petrified on her place. She was obviously one of the ones who didn't know how to react.

"Windbloom!" the muffled voice of the driver sounded again, breaking the laughter and initiating a new round of hushed whispering and little squeals. Most girls tried to peek, but as it was so dark they couldn't see a thing. They could only figure out blurry shapes.

Natsuki stood up along with her friend with glasses and they both went down to help with the suitcases, neither of them seemed too content with their predicament. Natsuki flipped her middle finger to Nao as she went down the stairs. Nao laughed at her.

"Nao-chan!" a voice squealed from behind her. Nao rolled her eyes at her brunette friend, Aoi. Though, in her mind she had completely forgotten she was here as well.

"What?" the red head looked at her friend as she said this. There was that little shine in Aoi's eyes. Nao immediately knew this was going to be a long day. Not even half a day and she wanted to jump through the window already.

"Did you see that girl with glasses?" Aoi sat on the seat beside Nao. "OMG!" she whispered-squealed. Nao groaned at her, exasperated. Aoi started jumping on her seat.

"Dammit, Aoi! Get a hold of your skinny ass!" Aoi stopped her jumping, but couldn't help a squeal from getting out of her lips.

"And the other one! The blunette? She was burning!" some girls gathered around their seats. Nao watched as a tall, American-looking blonde giggled with Aoi.

"Natsuki?" Aoi nodded her head quickly. Nao felt something weird in her gut. She really didn't like this girl calling the blunette by her name so informally. _Must be because she's blonde..._

All the girls surrounding the seats either sighed dreamily or squealed. Nao would soon find out that they were Natsuki's fangirls. And she would also find out that the blunette..

"She's already taken.." same girls that sighed/squealed sighed again, this time in sadness. Nao got that gut feeling again, but it was different. Though, she couldn't place why. She watched as the same blonde girl that had spoken earlier huffed angrily.

"By that tramp!" the blonde barked. Whoever Natsuki was with, she was obviously not very well liked around. "I swear, she's using Natsuki!" the blonde stomped her feet as the other girls tried to calm her down."Onee-chan should see it!" Nao did a double take at that. _Blondie... and N-Kuga? Sisters? _She stared at the blonde for a good minute. Said blonde caught her staring and stared back, confused.

"Something on my face?" the blonde smiled at Nao, amused. "Maybe something you like?" the blonde teased. Nao huffed and turned her head to the window. She couldn't see a thing. _Strange.. Why do I blush around Kuga only?_

"Girls! To your seats!" Yukariko's voice sounded from afar. All girls went to their own places and watched excitedly as the new girls got on the bus and walked to the free seats. For the next five minutes it was total chaos. Girls coming and changing seats so they could be with their group of friends, grumpy girls that had just woken up and started barking, girls who couldn't decide what seat to take, girls who stood in the middle of the way, obstructing the way completely, etc. In the centre of all that were Natsuki and her friend Chie who were trying with all their might to get past the sea of squealing, annoying girls. Chie had a huge bump on her forehead and Natsuki ported an angry scowl, but some girls didn't know the meaning of 'leave me alone' and approached her to ask for her number.

Nao laughed at her loudly, seeing her in that state. Natsuki looked at her way and her right eyebrow twitched funnily; she was obviously mad at her for 'waking her up'. Nao shook her head and snickered behind her palm. Finally Natsuki reached the seat and pretty much threw herself on it, not caring how she landed. Nao put a hand behind her back just in time so she wouldn't hit the seat's armrest. Natsuki turned her head to her with widened eyes, surprised at the act of kindness from the red head. Nao just blushed a little and took her hand back. Natsuki smiled at her. Maybe this red head wasn't that bad after all.

"Ara, are these seats taken?" a sweet voice asked above them. They turned their heads to see the most stunningly beautiful red eyes looking directly at them. The owner of the eyes, a gorgeous girl with light brown hair, smiled at them kindly while pointing at the seat behind in front of them. A blonde girl with violet eyes and serious look was behind her, watching impatiently. Natsuki seemed mesmerized by the brunette, which didn't suit Nao that well. The red head wanted to say 'yes', but her mother had raised her better than that and shook her head, something that her seatmate didn't seem able to do at the moment.

The beautiful girl turned around and smiled at them warmly.

"I am Fujino Shizuru. And you?" Nao shook her hand firmly.

"Yuuki Nao." Shizuru looked at Natsuki next, expecting her to do the same. Natsuki just sat there, looking at Shizuru's awaiting hand. Nao rolled her eyes at this.

"Excuse her manners. She's-" Shizuru chuckled at them.

"I know who she is. After all, Natsuki's dating my sister."

* * *

**I can't believe I finally finished this! :3 For those who messaged me, again, I'm not starting any time soon, so don't get your hopes up, please.  
**

**If you like, read and review bitches! I'm not writing if I'm not motivated!  
**


End file.
